


and i promised myself i wouldn't let you complete me

by newtmasdoesthedo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Like mentions of a lot of sex, M/M, Mention of sex, Shower Sex, just so many mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasdoesthedo/pseuds/newtmasdoesthedo
Summary: What Even’s presence did to him was so intensely overwhelming that he hardly knew what to do with himself when the blonde God closed in on him, those light eyes sparkling with laughter against his. Though they’d spent the entire weekend together, his mouth still went completely dry when Even caught his eye and did that maddening little eyebrow raise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Unbetaed as I'm at a point where I hate my own fic because I've looked at it for too long.  
> 2\. It's been a long time since I wrote anything. Be gentle.  
> 3\. Also my first SKAM-fic, yay!  
> 4\. I'm a sucker for validation. Please let me know what you think!  
> 5\. I know some of my old readers will be disappointed that this isn't Maze Runner. To that I say: My dudes... SKAM owns my ass. Go give it a chance, I promise you won't regret it.

Isak didn’t think of himself as a hopeless romantic in general. He hadn’t even know he craved the intense intimacy that had come with letting Even Bech Næsheim into his life before he’d found himself being picked up, spun around and put back down, confused, dizzy with love and changed from the inside out.

  
What Even’s presence did to him was so intensely overwhelming that he hardly knew what to do with himself when the blonde God closed in on him, those light eyes sparkling with laughter against his. Though they’d spent the entire weekend together, his mouth still went completely dry when Even caught his eye and did that maddening little eyebrow raise.

  
The first time Even had taken Isak in his mouth he’d all but blown his load immediately. It had taken barely five minutes and been intensely embarrassing. Even had let his fingers graze over Isak’s red cheeks while he was staring at his feet and finally, when that didn’t make Isak look up, he’d taken a soft grip on his chin and kissed him until Isak was lightheaded and breathing hard again.

  
The first time they’d cooked together while his roomies were home Eskild had walked right in on Even’s hands roaming over Isak’s chest and abs, Isak pressing back into him, face red and fingers clenched hard around the edge of the kitchen table. The bastard had just cleared his throat and smirked, and Isak got the sense that he’d been there for longer than he let on. Dinner had started out embarrassingly quiet and then turned extremely talkative what with the entirety of the collective deciding to join them and Even easily letting them. Isak halfway suspected that he did it on purpose, if the way he hardly broke eye-contact and his foot kept straying up and down Isak’s calf throughout the meal was anything to go by. Needless to say he’d had Isak effectively riled up afterwards. Which, again, Isak assumed that Eskild could tell, because he readily offered to do the dishes and round two was on. And round three later that night. And round four.

  
On Sunday Even had woken him up by trailing soft kisses down his chest, and Isak almost didn’t understand how his body could keep going. That was until he saw Even’s long, light eyelashes painted gold by the morning light and full lips stretched tightly around his dick. He decided that Even’s beauty defied all physical reason and that his body would just have to deal. And it did.

  
They laughed fondly together at Jonas’ comment that they were cute after their FIFA-match was documented on Instagram. They’d probably been cute until the second Isak thoroughly whopped Even’s ass, winning a convincing 5-0 and promptly got tackled to the ground and thoroughly kissed until he couldn’t think straight anymore, Even’s hips grinding down against his crotch, cold fingertips holding one wrist tight while his shirt was pushed up, baring his nipples to Even’s clever fingers.

  
Sunday evening (night, if Isak was being fair) resulted in a message in the group convo from Eskild, pointing out that however much he enjoyed knowing that his little, innocent adopted kitten was finally getting laid, he had to get up early to study the day after. This prompted a response from Noora saying that it did Eskild some good to have the tables turned on him.

  
Sadly Isak and Even didn’t see these messages until sometime around 4 o’clock, too wrapped up in each other to bother with a vibrating phone in the slightest.

  
It laid there unread until Isak woke up the morning after and he managed to blink the sleep out of his eyes, revelling in Even’s arm that was draped lightly around his waist and grabbed his phone yawning. The whiny text from last night had been followed up by a few comments on how steamy it all sounded through the walls. He felt his cheeks color at the sight of the text and he made the reasonable decision to kill Eskild at the earliest convenient opportunity. For now he just snuggled in closer to Even’s warm body, taking a slow, steady breath as he felt pure and utter happiness spread through his veins. He was here, the first morning sun on his face, and Even was right behind him, warmer than the rays slipping through the makeshift curtains.

  
He cast another quick glance on his phone, deciding to let Even sleep for a little longer and slid out of his embrace as carefully as he could. He reeked of sex and his entire body ached. Every single muscle felt like it had been moved in new ways (which wasn’t entirely wrong, he remembered, his cheeks heating up yet again, though his blood flow seemed to be evenly divided between his face and certain other parts of him at the thought of how Even had played his entire body). His lower back was sore from arching and he actually looked forward to the hot water easing the tension there and between his shoulders.

  
He wandered to the bathroom in a near-daze, never the morning person, and stopped only for a second to glare at Eskild when he made a comment about understanding why he was tired before slipping into the bathroom and promptly discarding his boxers into the laundry basket. Taking turns doing the laundry after Noora had come home had turned into a sweet deal, seeing as somehow it was always Noora’s week.

  
Turning on the shower as hot as it would go he took a quick moment to look at himself in the mirror. Apart from a particularly aggressive hickey just below his collarbone he didn’t look any different. It felt weird, looking like his old self when he felt like that Isak was dead and gone, replaced by someone happier, more at peace. A self that had Even. A self that could be honest with his friends instead of lying through his teeth at any given second. When the steam started to slowly fill the room Isak finally tore his gaze away from where it had zoomed in on the purple mark, feeling a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth whilst slipping into the shower.

  
He couldn’t help but feel a little proud with how his muscles ached. He couldn’t have wished for a better weekend. On Friday he’d almost given up hope when Even didn’t answer his text, and then only minutes later Even was there, slightly out of breath but calm as always and looking at him like he had important things to say. It hadn’t been Isak’s intention to ruin their opportunity to talk everything out, but the truth was, the second he saw Even he just needed to be close to him. To show him that he didn’t want to give up on him. That he’d only sent that text to spur him into action.

  
And action Even was spurred into indeed. He’d spent every waking moment mapping out Isak, slowly figuring out what made him tick, body and mind. He’d figured out how eagerly Isak responded to every little nickname. How to make him blush, how to make him smile, how to make him ache for his Even, how to make him melt into every little touch.

  
Isak, on the other hand, had been figuring absolutely nothing out. He’d let Even take the lead and he’d marvelled at the now ever-so-expressive and affectionate Even. He was willing to let the other guy stay a mystery for a little longer if he got Even goofing around in his kitchen, Even taking Isak’s face in his hands and kissing him silly, Even’s intense gaze when Isak stretched (which he’d made a point of doing during FIFA), Even throwing his head back in ecstasy when Isak- “Shit!"

  
He was abruptly ripped from his progressively more steamy thoughts when arms closed around him from the back and Even’s now-familiar laughter was breathed against his ear. “Did I scare you? Sorry,” he muttered, not sounding sorry in the slightest. Isak was just about to mention just that when lips trailed down his neck and Even pressed a certain unmistakable hardness against him, immediately making Isak’s cheeks color for the umpteenth time this weekend.

  
“No, it’s fine,” he forced out, squirming to turn around in Even’s arms, a shy smile colouring his lips before he leaned up to peck Even’s lips.

  
And then there was that damn upwards flick of his eyebrows and he pulled their hips together. “I see that you missed me.”

  
Isak felt obliged to roll his eyes at him, a move that earned him a teasing swat on the ass, forcing a yelp from his throat. He didn’t have time to show his indignation, though, because Even was already snaking a hand down between their bodies and running a fingertip along the underside of his already straining erection. Isak wasn’t entirely sure how he’d manage going to school with even with the mental images his brain was rapidly cataloguing. If he knew his new boyfriend - if that was what Even intended on being - at all, he wouldn’t make it easy.

  
Instead a soft, breathy burst of laughter left his lips, and he honestly wasn’t entirely sure if he was laughing at Even’s behaviour or out of pure happiness but that didn’t matter, because the reaction seemed to please Even and caused him to surge forward and press a hot, heavy kiss to Isak’s lips. Isak’s toes curled on the wet floor as Even kissed his lips over and over, nipping at his lower lip and running his fingers up and down Isak’s sides, making him whine low in his throat and press closer for more.

  
“Say it again.”

  
He raised his gaze to meet Even’s again, breathing hard, and the words took a couple of seconds to register. “You’re the one,” he whispered, relishing the way Even’s eyes crinkled at the corners when a smile lit up his entire face. A single, slow moment of hesitation and he licked his lips, pressing another kiss to full lips before unceremoniously dropping to his knees on a mission to show, not tell.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I fucking hated having to translate "Du er mannen i mitt liv." but it felt weird having a Norwegian sentence in the middle of the fic. Anyway, for those that don't know it means "You're the man in my life." and the Norwegian version of that is gorgeous and perfect but it feels weird to me to write in English, so I translated it to "You're the one." I know it's a rough translation.


End file.
